Alex's Story
by ShardsOfShadow
Summary: reviews welcome. The story of Alex Gekot in Exiles.
1. Prolouge

Ok so I decided to start off with a nice and easy Matrix one. Character courtesy of my Account onhttp/s14. Starting off niiiice and easy today ;)

Prologue

Alex sat in the BMW next to Dak. It was a cool December evening, a routine trip to the Merovingian. He looked at Dak, but Dak was concentrating on the road. It was cold in the car, even with the heating on full. He stared out of the window, conscious of the silence outside, in the urban areas of London.

'Almost there, Alex' His 44-year-old tutor smiled. Alex tried to smile back, but he couldn't. There was something wrong in this trip…Scarily wrong.

'What is wrong?' Asked Dak. Maybe the fear on Alex's face was all too evident.

'Nothing' Dak raised an eyebrow.

'Sure?' He asked. Before Alex could reply, a bright orange flash erupted around the car. It swerved to the left, smashing into a lamp post.

'SHIT!' Shouted Dak, trying to open the car door. But it was jammed. 'They've sabotaged the vehicle, agents, seven of them!' He said quickly, pushing Alex further down in his seat. 'We cant-'He began, as a hail of machine gun fire shattered the windscreen. Pain lanced through Alex's arm, burning a vicious path up his shoulder. Bright red streaks dribbled down his shirt. Dak seemed unscathed, but Alex saw a bullet speeding towards him, and so had no time to think about it. It whizzed through the air, seeming to slow down. It would hit him, Alex couldn't dodge in time. He screwed up his eyes, bracing himself…

…But the bullet didn't hit him. Instead he heard a soft moaning sound coming from Dak, who was now lying in front of him, crimson blood staining the seat of the car.

'NO!' Screamed Alex. 'NO! NO! NO! DAK!' He scrambled towards the already drained body, and looked into the already clouding eyes, searching for the already embedded bullet.

'Alex…Whatever you do, always try to achieve what we have fought to achieve all our lives…Achieve…Achieve freedom….' The mist thickened behind Dak's glasses, and for the last time, Alex hugged Dakiel Willows. A tear found its way through the closed eyes, and dripped onto the already dead body of the only father Alex would ever have.


	2. Chapter One Luigi

Pleasing last chapter ;). Short one here, I'm waiting for permission to use more characters.

4 years later…

Alex sat in the café'. It was quiet in there, with just the sounds of the waitresses cleaning up. He slowly sipped his coffee', and looked around. A waitress came up to him, and bent down to pick up a mug. She leant close to him.

'Follow Luigi' she whispered, before hurriedly going back to the kitchen. Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. It was weird, but she was probably pretty dodgy, or had mistaken him for someone else. He shrugged and went back to his coffee.

When he got out, it was dark. He put on his coat and began to trudge back to his apartment. He passed the shops on his way, all of them closing up. He passed Claire's, Boots, Woolworths, and a little restaurant called Luigi's. There was a fat balding man closing the shop. Alex stared at the sign, then the man. He would normally have ignored it, but he was curious.

The man pocketed the keys, and began to walk at a slow pace towards the corner. Alex waited for him to round it before following cautiously. It was still cold, so he resolved to only follow for a short while.

Luigi eventually came to an apartment block. He opened the buzzer-door, and Alex barely managed to dive and hold open it and enter, by which time, Luigi was gone from sight. Alex slowly stepped up the stairs to the next floor, thinking he might have come this way. He turned on the spiral bit and felt a massive crunch on the side of his head. He flew a few meters, before landing, his back crunching horribly against the badly painted wall, slumping on the floor. A foot blinded down, hitting him directly in the guts. He buffeted up and down, blood spraying from his throat as he choked. A man in a sharp suit shades and brown cropped hair over his eyes, much like Alex's own hair. The man walked up to him, a gun in his hand. Alex stared, terrified.

'Mr. Gekot. You have been chosen, by Zion, to be used as a soldier. True or false?'

Alex strained his memory.

'Well, a girl said-' He was cut off by the man

'TRUE…OR….FALSE' he said slowly, as if talking to a child.

'Urm…False' Alex said, trying to stand up. He had begun to kneel when an elbow smacked into his face, smashing his head _THROUGH_ the wall. He screamed in agony as he was plucked from the rubble with ease, dangling two meters up above the man. He kicked and shouted, but no help came. The man began to suffocate him, strangling him slowly. Blood began to flow from his mouth again, and he knew these were his last moments…


	3. Chapter 2 Death

Thanks to no-one, thank you all for reviewing. Oh well, the majority of the people I showed this to either a- don't have an FF account, b- can't be arsed to review or c- haven't seen the matrix. Oh well.

A flash of orange light. A scream. Blood. Alex was thrown to the side, the man grimacing and spinning round, seemingly a blur, to be met with speeding blocks of metal. He jumped to avoid the first round of them, and through the smoke came a grenade, followed by another volley of bullets. The smashed into a wall, the grenade lodging itself in a pothole on the floor. It exploded in a ball of red flame, fire catching the doors and creeping down the staircase. Alex managed to look up, and saw 3 people – Two boys and a Woman, having some trouble with the man that had strangled him. A fist flew out and one of the men was hurled against a wall with a sickening crunch. Blood was all over the floor now, and the 2 people fighting the man were getting beaten down. The man looked tough. Alex started to get up, before the man that had been hit simply lifted him up and bolted down the staircase. At the bottom, he put Alex down. A gun fired and the lifeless body of the woman Alex had seen tumbled down the stairs. Alex was horrified.

'Well, get moving!' The man shouted, shoving me forwards and sprinting towards the exit. 'We've lost enough already!' Alex started, before hurling himself forward, with the noises of battle still raging. There was now one man against a super-man, so Alex wasn't surprised when he heard a crunch, followed by a scream. Turning to see what had happened, he managed to catch sight of a head, covered in blood. Alex stopped running, and threw up. Blood laced his puke, and he blacked out.


End file.
